A rectifier is an electronic device that converts alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC). Because the alternating current periodically reverses direction (e.g., a sinusoidal waveform), the rectifier may output a type of DC current characterized by pulsating voltages and/or currents (e.g., an AC ripple voltage), as opposed to a pure DC output. In one example, a rectifier may utilize diodes to allow current to flow through the rectifier in one direction, while mitigating the flow of the current in an opposite direction. In this way, a rectifier may be used to drive a DC source, such as a motor, by converting power grid AC current (e.g., three-phase AC voltage) to pulse DC current (e.g., 12-pulse DC voltage).